You Eclipsed By Me
by Amon Kashino
Summary: AU/AH- Bella Swan, a shy sophomore who moves to Forks to live with her father gets sucked into a small towns underground activities while trying to get closer to Forks resident delinquent Edward Masen, drugs, alcohol, violence, sex. 1st twilight fic.


**Twilight: You Eclipsed By Me**

**By: Amon Kashino**

**A/N- ok my very first attempt at a Twilight fic, dedicated to LaBellaShai27 for convincing me to post it. I have it all planned out but the first five chapters are still in rough draft, I'll post when I can but I get easily distracted (you can always blame LaBellaShai27 for my lack of updates… I do.) lol. PS Title is just a song title from Atreyu, nothing to do with the story really i was just listening to it when i was writing.**

**Chapter I: New Kid**

I always thought of my life as simple and boring.

My name is Isabella Swan; fifteen-year-old girl, brunette hair and brown eyes, five-foot five-inches tall and one-hundred and five pounds. I had to wear glasses when I had to read or write. Other than that I would have been an extremely average teenager if it wasn't for the fact that I was exceedingly shy.

I spent ninety percent of my day in my head. I didn't feel the need to be a 'normal' teenager. Sure I often daydreamed of hanging out with friends, trying new things, going to parties or the mall and even getting a boyfriend. But even though I wanted those things it was easier to read a book and get lost in the story, immersing myself in one of the roles of the characters and living it out in my head rather than speaking to someone.

Real life wasn't easy.

I was shy, so much so that I sometimes had anxiety attacks (which I took medication for) or I would clam up or stutter if someone besides my mother talked to me. Often times this caused people to not even bother with me, and the few who did gave up eventually. Especially boys. Reading so many romance novels and having a mother like mine left me with more confusion about sex and love than before I knew what it was, and my inexplicable shyness kept the information I did have from being helpful.

So the few boys who had tried to talk to me or asked me out had given up when I hadn't even been able to respond to them, I couldn't even just nod an approval.

Not that any of that mattered, I was moving in with my father. Which meant new school, new people and more anxiety for me.

My mother, Renée, was more like a teenager than I was myself. Extremely fickle in almost all things she did, for as long as I could remember. The only thing that she never changed was her second husband Phil. Which was the reason I was leaving Phoenix in the first place.

They were going to be traveling a lot for Phil's baseball career and I had a hard enough time adjusting to change, so a constant stream of new things would probably send me into shock. So I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie.

Sadly because of my shyness and my mother wanting to spend some more time together she decided Phil and her would drive me to Forks. It was a one day drive without any stops, but she felt the need to stop at parks, gift shops and motels; so it took three days for us to get to our destination.

We were currently entering Forks courtesy of highway 101; my head was resting against the window as I saw the sign for Forks and its population of three-thousand one-hundred and twenty people.

My mother and Phil were presently talking amongst themselves and I couldn't bring myself to listen to them or read the book that rested in my lap. I watched the scenery of the logging capital of the world pass me by and my mind drifted off as scenes of forest around me transported once again to my own little world.

_I was running through the forest, unnaturally though, for the fact I wasn't that graceful in real life. I was laughing to myself as sunlight broke through the canopy of the trees. Following a well beaten path my body was gliding to the tree line, the sunlight on the other side didn't allow me to see what was beyond. But I already knew what was there, my safe haven, a home away from home. Somewhere I was at peace. As I pranced forward and broke through the tree line I was treated to the sights, sounds and smells of 'my field'. Beautiful flowers shone in the warm sunlight and swayed with the light breeze, my content smile…_

"Bella!"

I snapped up and glanced around only to see Renée snapping her fingers in front of my face "we're here honey."

I looked out the window my brain slowly catching up with reality, I saw Charlie standing on the steps of my new home. He was coming towards us and I realized Phil was already out of the car taking my luggage out of the trunk.

Renée stepped out of the car and I followed quickly "Bella!" Charlie exclaimed happily pulling me into an awkward hug.

"Hi" I said softly before shifting out of the embrace.

I tuned out my parents and Phil, gathering my things and heading inside quietly. It would take them awhile to notice my absence. I let myself inside following the old familiar route to my old room. Opening the door a wave of nostalgia passed over me, it was the same as the last time I was hear. Charlie could never let anything go, he still kept everything from when I was last here four years ago, and I was sure he still had the things Renée left behind when she first left him.

Sighing I set my bags down on the floor and went to my bed. I sat down and looked around at the pictures, books and music that brought back childhood memories.

This was my 'new' life now; tomorrow was Monday my first day at Forks High School.

It wasn't long before my mother appeared at my bedroom door looking frazzled, most likely from arguing with my dad "hey sweetheart, I came up to say goodbye."

I sat back up and nodded to her "bye mom" my soft voice said as she came over and hugged me for a long time.

She finally pulled back smiling "you want to come down and say goodbye to Phil?"

I shook my head slowly "you can tell him."

Charlie came in and glared at her before she left; he turned to me "Bella you want to come outside? Billy is coming over to drop off a present I got you."

I wanted to say no, I wanted to be left alone in my own world, but he was nice enough to get me a present so I nodded and stood to follow him. On the way back downstairs I ignored the pictures hanging in the hall of my childhood and my parents wedding. I still don't know why he kept the last ones up.

Once outside we waited on the porch for Billy. Charlie talked to me but I was too busy wishing I was upstairs reading. I kept my head down, my hair acting as a curtain to the world while I ignored the chilly wind of Forks.

I looked through my hair and adjusted my glasses as two trucks pulled up, the older one which I didn't know the make of seeing as I wasn't a car person, pulled into the driveway. A young boy who seemed to be about my age exited the truck, and I recognized him as the only person who had tried to talk to me back when I used to visit Charlie when I was younger.

Jacob Black…

He went to help Billy out of the other truck and into his wheelchair; Charlie turned to me "well what do you think?"

I blinked and tilted my head slightly not able to bring myself to talk with Jacob nearby, he was cute and a boy two of my many weaknesses.

Charlie understood the gesture though and tapped the truck "this… you're homecoming present Just bought it off Billy."

I of course was ecstatic, but couldn't show it properly feeling the blush rise on my cheeks and my heart quicken as Jacob walked over trying to talk about the truck. I couldn't take it, my breathing quickened and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of one of the only people I knew near my age.

Charlie saw me panicking and took Billy and Jacob's attention off me, as they began talking I slipped away ashamed that I couldn't even talk to people I had known as a child.

Almost an hour later Charlie came into my room telling me the Blacks were gone; I sat on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest.

Where my mother had failed to help me through my own misgivings and anxiety, my dad was just as bad for his inability to deal with other people's emotions. So he excused himself quickly and I knew he did so because I was about to cry and he wouldn't know what to do.

The tears came slowly and quietly while I wallowed in a prison of my own design. Wishing, pleading and begging for a normal life.

**Forks High School**

My first day at a new school, Monday, March, middle of the semester. As if it wasn't awkward enough for me, most people would already be in their preferred cliques. And I didn't have the guts to initiate a conversation let alone participate in one.

Sighing I pulled into a parking space as far away from people as I could but I could already feel their gazes on me because of the 'beast' I was driving. I pulled my backpack on and huddled deep into my large coat as I exited my truck. Keeping my gaze lowered I tried to keep a low profile as I slunk towards the schools steps.

So far no one seemed to pay too much attention to me, which I was grateful until I stopped at the top of the stairs and glanced at my schedule.

"Isabelle Swan?"

I glanced out from my hair to see a boy with glasses and black side-swept hair smiling at me; I froze up like normal and looked at the ground. He didn't seem to notice as he placed a hand on my shoulder and led me forward, I felt my anxiety escalate as he maneuvered me through the hall.

"Oh I almost forgot I'm Eric" he said not looking back at me "eyes and ears for Forks High, I work on the paper. Anything you need… tour guide, lunch date, a shoulder to cry on…"

Oh god he was hitting on me, my head spun as I tried to say something anything.

And then my world went black…

_I was back in my meadow laying down watching the clouds drift lazily above me, the sky a rare bright blue seen in Forks. I sighed contently, before I turned and saw Jacob standing near me smiling. I smiled back and sat up he spoke and I found myself talking back, easily no increased heart rate or panicky feelings. I was just begging to enjoy my time here…_

My eyelids fluttered and I shut them tightly noticing the bright florescent lights above me, I groaned quietly before attempting to sit up.

"Take it easy" as soft voice spoke to my left.

Opening my eyes I saw a woman who I assumed was the school nurse as I glanced around the room.

"You've missed your first period" she said "it seems you fainted. We tried to call your father but weren't able to get ahold of him."

I nodded and looked down shielding my face, I whispered quietly using all the courage I could to speak "c-can I go?"

I couldn't see her any longer but it sounded like she was smiling "As long as you're sure you can handle it, I looked through your file, if your anxiety acts up hand this note to your teacher and come straight here."

I nodded feeling her slip the paper into my hand.

My next three classes passed without incident, although I could feel everyone watching me, fainting my first day seems to have drawn more unwanted attention.

I had just stepped into the cafeteria with my sack lunch when Eric swept in apologizing to me and leading me to a table, causing the panic to rise in my chest. Until he was swatted away by a tall dark haired girl "Hi I'm Angela… Eric can't you see you're not helping?"

He looked at me confused but I turned my eyes to the floor.

I sat at the end of the table luckily no one was next to me, while Angela sat across from me talking quietly, I guessed she could see my nervousness and didn't push me to answer. She just told me of Forks High, people, places, who was popular and who wasn't.

She told me about the people at our table "the three blondes at the end of the table are Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Rosalie Hale. All cheerleaders, all popular, all good looking."

Angela shook her head "anyway Lauren and Jessica, both sophomores, are _'Frenemies'_ both vying for the attention of Mike Newton."

She pointed out the blonde haired, blue eyed all American boy sitting at the table across from us "he along with the rest of the guys over there are on the football team together. Mike is a junior, and nice enough I suppose. The beef bus next to him is Emmett McCarty, senior, he's not all muscles though, and he's actually very nice. He's dating Rosalie, she's also a senior."

A cold gust of air made me turn as three people walked in from outside, the one catching my attention was standing in front of the others, bright green/gold eyes scanning the room lazily. They stopped on mine and my heart leapt into my throat, I quickly glanced down and tried to control my breathing.

Angela seemed to have noticed and glanced over "ah Forks resident trouble makers."

I glanced up at her trying to keep from looking at the group by the door.

Angela pointed them out discreetly "the guy in the leather jacket/hoodie combo is Edward Masen, Junior, although he should be a senior. He was suspended last year. Bronze hair, green eyes, cocky but the hottest male to walk these halls." She sounded slightly angry and then nodded to the small girl to his left "that's Mary Masen his sister, but she likes to go by 'Alice' she's a sophomore like us. Wherever Edward is she's there too, so much so that people started rumors that she was _sleeping_ with her brother!"

I nearly choked on air as she said that, out of the corner of my eye I saw them sit at a table away from other people, the newly dubbed 'Alice' was leaning her head on Edward's shoulder making me see where the rumors may have started.

Angela shrugged "I don't know if any of its true, but anyway… the girl that's even smaller than Alice is Jane Volturi, freshman and is equally attached to Edward."

"There little group is constantly getting in trouble in and out of school. Jane had a twin brother Alec, but he died two years ago in an accident down at La Push, ever since then she's been hanging with Edward. There are three others that are normally hanging out with him, James Coven, he's a senior. Laurent Crowley, older brother to Tyler also a Senior and Victoria Green, James girlfriend. She's a junior… but they aren't here today."

Pointing behind her at the boys table again she pointed to the dark skinned playful boy who was joking with Emmett "that's Tyler Crowley, sophomore, best friend of Mike, and next to him the quiet shy looking blonde is Jasper Whitlock, junior, he's Rosalie's cousin."

She pointed out a few more people but my downcast eyes were drawn to Edwards's position, from behind my hair I watched as he sat with his arms crossed glaring at the table. Jane sat on his right away from me so I couldn't really see her to well; Alice was still resting on his shoulder but looking up at him while one of her finger traced invisible designs on his neck.

His bright eyes burned into me and they weren't even looking in my direction, I shivered and felt my heart rate go up but it didn't feel like my anxiety, it was light and fluttery.

Angela snapped me out of my thoughts "anyway besides that if you ever get invited to La Push Beach, make sure you bring your own ride so you can run if need be. There's not a lot to do around here so we party there sometimes, sadly Edward and his group do to. But they don't get along with the boys down in La Push, the La Push Wolves, a gang on the Quileute reservation. So fights break out a lot, not school yard fights either… I've witnessed one of them and I don't ever want to see that again…"

I looked over as Edward stood placing a cigarette in his mouth, the girls stood up next to him and exited quietly, Angela shrugged "they skip a lot, don't expect to see them often."

Jessica suddenly sat next to me making me jump slightly, she was smiling sweetly but I could see she wasn't going to be nice "you look like a nice girl, a little nerdy and a bit like a virgin" I blushed and looked down out of mortification "anyways Mike's been looking at you all lunch period, I hope you don't get any ideas, he just wants to try the new meat… stay away from him."

She stood up and Angela sighed "sorry about her, she's mad that Mike will sleep with her but not date her."

She clasped her hands together and leaned forward whispering "one thing you want to look out for, is that this is a small town, meaning nothing stays quiet for long. Be careful if you sleep with someone, the whole school will know the next day."

She shook her head "I made that mistake last year and people still bring it up."

I couldn't believe we were talking about this, well I wasn't talking but this was the most time I spent with someone other than my family, and it was so weird having girl talk with someone I just met.

Angela was off in her own world again "you see, most high school relationships don't last so you'll inevitably get dumped or sleep with someone's ex and everyone will know everything about your relationship" she ran a hand through her hair "and it gets complicated. Like for example, Emmett used to date Lauren before Rosalie. And by date I mean slept with. Anyway Rosalie used to date Edward; I know head cheerleader and resident bad boy, cliché. Edward slept with Jessica which led to him and Rosalie breaking up, and Jessica was dating Tyler at the time so she ended up getting dumped but Edward didn't get together with her like she thought would happen, instead he got with me, and I was stupid enough to think he wanted a relationship. After two weeks with him and losing my virginity I was dumped for Tanya Denali an exchange student."

She shook her head, "Emmett and Rosalie hooked up causing him to split with Lauren, who dated Eric for a week, before breaking up with him. I stupidly slept with Eric after his break up because he was sad and drunk, I was the same because of Edward… anyway it's all very convoluted and annoying… and I can't believe I told you all that personal information."

Her head hit the table and she groaned embarrassingly, I was used to it, people normally forgot I was there and told me private things just not normally when we first meet.

The bell rang and I disappeared quietly, making it to biology to see Eric and Mike were there too. I was surprised though after taking a seat at the only empty table, that the principal walked in with Edward in tow "Mr. Masen, if I catch you again you'll be expelled. Stay in class."

Edward smirked as the principal left; he then went straight to his seat.

Too bad for me it was the one next to me.

I could smell cigarettes and what I guessed was his soap, a weird mixture which I found enticing. My hair veiled me as I stared at the desk trying to ignore his soft breathing next to me, he shifted and for the first time I heard his soft melodic voice "new girl."

I was so shocked I looked up and immediately regretted it as my eyes got caught in bright green, my mouth flapped a few times and then I stuttered "B-B-Bella" quietly mesmerized.

He raised an eyebrow and I still couldn't look away, then it registered I talked to a boy! Not just any boy, a really hot one! I think I'm gonna faint. The teacher had his back to us as he exclaimed excitedly about what he had drawn on the blackboard. Edward finally looked away from me and laid his head in his arms "well Bella… wake me up if the teacher notices I'm sleeping."

He wasn't looking at me but I felt compelled to nod and did just that while I turned my eyes to my lap where I was ringing my hands anxiously. Sure I had stuttered, but I had been able to say something. I don't know why but Edward kept me calm and flustered at the same time, a weird comforting came from him, or maybe my body was finally frustrated with just romance novels and my imagination. I knew Edward would sleep with me if given the chance, at least I thinks so, and sadly even though I didn't know him I felt like I could do that with him…

I was clearly too trusting of him already, and worse I was smitten. I had thought about sex before, but most of it was because of the novels I read, I had no real information to go on but I suddenly wanted to know what it was like, for the first time I wanted to experience it for real.

Too bad I fell for Forks resident bad boy, my father would not approve, and I would more than likely get hurt…

But I couldn't bring myself to care.

Not that it would matter anyway, I thought sadly. Because I don't think I would get the courage to talk to him so my chances of losing my v-card were still slim to none. Great I just ruined my excited mood.

**Swan Residence**

Later in the day Charlie came home late meaning I ate supper alone, did my homework and then sat alone in my room reading until I couldn't hold my eyes open.

_I was back in my field but it was dark, the pale moonlight shone through the trees making the flowers a soft new color. A gentle breeze brought the scent of smoke and soap. I turned my head to the left and saw a dark figure leaning against the tree, the red light from the cigarette lit up his face briefly before a billow of smoke followed. _

_I found myself smiling softly as he stepped away from the tree into the moonlight, where the pale light caught his eyes making them glow green in the darkness. Everything else seemed black and white, a smirk played at his lips._

_Then he was on me, we were suddenly laying down with no clothes, his cool body pressed against my overheated one. A moan burst from my lips and he silenced it with a rough kiss, his body grinding into mine. I shuddered and arched into him wrapping him into me "Bella" came his soft harmonious voice "Bella…" he pressed into me, taking me as his, pleasure I could only imagine ripped through me…_

I snapped awake breathing heavily, I light sheen of sweat covering my body, my discarded romance novel on the floor, and my legs pressed together while tangled into the sheets. I felt a familiar wetness between my legs, not my first wet dream…

But certainly the first of many that I would have involving Edward Masen.

I knew that it was a bad idea, and it would take everything in my power to follow through on, but I wanted Edward. I would do anything to have him.

Little did I know the true ramifications of my decision, not until much later would I regret making the decision, and regret even more following through with it.

But you can't change time and you can't help who you love.

**Another A/N- eh fyi this is only supposed to be a twenty chapter story 4-5k words a chapter. Constructive criticism welcome, it can only help right? anyways thanks for reading, till next time.**


End file.
